What if Belle wasn't trapped in the Queen's Dungeon?
by cubanagurl
Summary: This is what would of happened if Belle wasn't trapped and how would it affect her and Mr.Gold in Storybrooke. Rated T for mild content and cussing.
1. 8:16

What if...Belle wasn't trapped in the Queen's Dungeon?

Summary: What would happen if Belle wasn't captured? How would this affect their lives in Storybrooke? And yes, Gold's memory isn't restored until Emma enters Storybrooke. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Belle, the courageous, flawless, and beautiful woman had just defeated the Yaogwai. In that process, she saved the life of Prince Phillip. Now, she proved that women could be the idolistic hero who people could look up to. Belle was ready now, she was ready to find her true love.

Belle took a deep breath and smiled as she stared at the distant Dark Castle.

" I'm coming back, Rumple." was her ultimate promise.

Belle started her trek, stumbling through mud and twigs. She would go through all hardships to return to her heart's desire. She froze when she heard a carriage stop. She hid behind a tree and held her breath.

"Look for the girl...she is an important addition to my plan. My...chess piece"

Belle recongized that as the woman who had spoken to her of breaking Rumple's curse by True Love's Kiss. It surely worked, but he rejected her. He rejected her because he thought a woman like Belle would never love him.

Belle peeped, her deep blue eyes stared intently at the glow of torches. There were knights dressed in dark armor, being ordered by none other than what seemed like the Queen herself. Belle now understood what Rumple meant by her 'friend' the Queen.

Belle narrowed her eyes. Why was she planning to capture her? Belle then glanced at a poster nearby her. She expected it to be Snow as she had always seen but froze when she saw her own face on the poster. She was Wanted? What had she done?

Belle froze as the knights neared her area. She bit her trembling lip as she crawled slowly out of sight. As she did, a knight sneaked and grabbed her by the hair. Belle grunted in pain, writhing. The knight smirked and tried dragging her.

"Got ya, lil missy" the knight drawled and chuckled mischievously.

Belle gripped on her belt to find a knife she had with her. The knight saw that and smacked her hard. "I don't think so"

Belle huffed in aggravation. She needed to get to Rumple, nothing was going to stop her.

The knight grabbed her knife and pointed it to her face. "Cooperate or pay the consequences. We wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face."

Belle showed no fear. Instead, she kicked the knight right in the groin. The knight yelled out in pain, falling on his knees. At that, Belle sprinted from the area, without looking back. She avoided the sounds of hooves on the forest floor, her focus was forward. She was nearing the grounds of the Dark Castle, and nothing was going to stop her now...

Belle halted though when she heard a growl. She stood absolutely still, in front of her was a starving wolf, stepping towards her menancingly. Belle didn't have the knife with her and the knights were at her tail. Belle had no choice but to start running again. The wolf howled and ran after her. Belle never ran this much in her life, her legs were sore, and her heart raced. Her chestnut curls were whipped by the wind. She felt the frigid temperature of the Dark Castle in close limits.

Just her luck, she trips over a log. Belle shrieked in pain, seeing her leg bleeding. She had no idea that her leg got stabbed by a long twig. She nursed her bleeding leg and attempted to crawl away. The hairs on her neck stood on end when she felt the hot breath of the wolf on her legs. She shut her eyes tight, praying. Her voice failed to scream, but could murmur one thing...

"R-Rumplestiltskin...please...please, I need you"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Lacey French sat on her stool, chewing on a Twizzler. Her blue eyes were intently upon a magazine rather than the numerous amount of books displayed around her. She was a librarian at the Storybrooke Library, but she hated her job. She also hated books, they weren't her forte.

Lacey was no doubt the town harlot, at least that's what people talk about behind her back. She had a different man per week, which made more women bicker about her. Lacey often was envied though because of her beauty. Her wondrous blue eyes were as deep as the blue skies, her lips were plump and rosy as her blushing cheeks. Her hair was the color of chestnut, and its natural state is bountiful curls. Currently, her hair was straightened due to the fact that she at times loathed her stubborn locks. She wore a deep scarlet lipstick which covered her cute rosy lips and had a smokey look to her eyeshadow. She didn't need makeup, she was beautiful naturally, but nowadays, women like covering themselves in ridiculous makeup.

Lacey's eyes traveled to the door when she heard it open and jingle the little bells she had above it. She frantically grabbed her checkbook when she saw it was Gold .

Gold was her landlord, really everyone in town's landlord. She knew his reputation, she knew how aggresive he could get, so she treats him with respect whether she liked it or not. Lacey was typically not the nicest woman, but the only one she changed her attitude for was Gold. He was, though, was not as rude to Lacey as he was towards others. Lacey was still just cautious though.

"Ms. French.." Gold spoke smoothly in his Scottish brogue. He stepped closer to the front counter. His light brown eyes had a hint of a snakely glint. "How are you this evening?" He added as he peered closer.

Lacey just gulped lightly and managed a smile. She gave him a forced grin as she nodded curtly. "I've been well, sir. And yourself?" Lacey asked feverishly.

Gold had a twinge of a smile. "I've been better. I had to apply much force to an unwanted occupant out of their appartment. Leroy has been evicted today for unsufficent payment to me."

Lacey had wondered just how much force Gold had applied on the town drunk. Leroy had not done to well with his payments since all he did was slack off of work and drank everynight. Leroy was Lacey's friend, whom would always drink with her at the Rabbit Hole. She would always laugh at his inebriated jokes and would watch as he was escorted out from bar fights. It was much entertainment for Lacey at nights, but now since he was evicted, she doesn't know if she will ever see her friend. She may have to see if he went to his boat, that was the only place he had left.

Lacey finally found her furry pen and started to write the check. She remained quiet after Gold's statement about how his day went. She really didn't care so much, she just wanted to get this done and over with. His prescence somewhat intimidated her, especially that cane. There were wonders of what he could do with that cane. He was seen as a violent man and he often got what he wanted through that. Deals were also his fancy. Never once did Lacey make a deal with him. She knew it wasn't the greatest idea.

"Alright, here we are, the amount you've come to collect" Lacey handed Gold the check with a fake grin.

The sneaky landlord took it in his hand, his finger brushing against her hand without thought of it. He shivered for a moment, when he felt the warmth from her hand. He looked into Lacey's blue eyes for what seemed a while. Lacey bit her lip as he stared at her. She thought it creepy as she cringed, but just shook it off since this just was Gold .Gold was always creepy and mischevious in his ways.

Gold cleared his throat as he snapped out of his trance. "Well, uh...have a lovely evening, ."

Lacey nodded and sat back down on her stool, crossing her legs. Her skirt rose to her thighs, revealing a lot of fair skin. She finished her Twizzler with a flourish.

"And to you, " Lacey responded back just the least bit politely.

Mr. Gold could not help but look at the skin revealed to him at the moment. His pupils widened and then went back their size as he went to turn away meekly. Around Lacey, he was a bit shy. He awkwardly hobbled away on his cane. As he got outside, he covered his face with one hand in humiliation. Lacey wondered what he was so meek about and shrugged as she proceeded reading her magazine.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The wolf was about to snap its jaws on Belle's bleeding leg, when it yowled in pain. It ran off crying out into the woods. Belle opened her eyes slowly, heart still racing and breathing erratic. She glanced behind her to see an impish figure. An arm reached down to her, a greenish gold hand waiting for her fair hand to take it.

"Come on, dearie. It is unsafe out here" a familiar voice cooed softly.

Belle took the hand and was hoisted up from the ground. She cried out in pain from her leg and was leant against the impish figure. Two, soft and comforting arms were wrapped around her delicate waist.

Rumplestiltskin was holding her close and securingly. He dared to not let her go, not this time. Belle then started sobbing on his shoulder, not being able to control her shooken tears any longer. Rumple's thin fingers gently slid through Belle's chestnut ponytail curls.

"Shhh... It's alright, Belle. I'm here now." Rumple spoke ever so gently instead of his goofy tone.

Belle nuzzled into his neck, missing his addicting aroma. His smell was of a faint of hay and cologne. It reminded her of her home, not back in Avonlea, but at the Dark Castle. The Dark Castle was her home, her home was with Rumple.

Suddenly, they were at the Dark Castle. Rumple must of transported them there with magic. Belle was directed over to a layout couch and was set on it by Rumple.

"Head up, dearie" Rumple instructed as he grabbed a pillow.

Belle did as requested as Rumple slid the pillow underneath Belle's head. Belle then laid her head on the comfortable pillow and stared at her impish savior.

"You came for me" Belle spoke up after a long moment.

Rumple gave her his thin-lipped grin and poked her nose. "Of course I did. You did call" He winked with a jovial tone.

Belle snickered lightly, just missing his smile and gestures. " I missed you. All this time I had been yearning to come back."

Rumple tilted his head with curious eyes. "Why didn't you?"

Belle smiled and reached up to touch his surprisingly soft cheek. "I was going to, but I was being attacked."

Rumple rose a brow "And why on earth would you rouse so much attention?"

Belle smiled much more brightly and giggled "Well, I am not sure. I was trying to be heroic"

Rumple crinkled his nose in amusement. "Maybe you should stick your nose into your books"

Belle wasn't the least bit offended by that, in fact she agreed. "That's what I had thought, but hey, I at least had an adventure. One of them was finding you"

Rumple's lips twisted into a smirk. "Well, well, dearie. Seems that I am most famous these days" he quipped.

Belle blushed and laughed again. She was always happy with him. She then grunted in pain. Rumple leant back and notice he was by her leg.

"I-I am quite sorry. I shall get you better" Rumple trembled in worry.

He started healing her with his magic. Belle's whimpers of pain subsided as she started to relax. The pain had washed away like nothing. She started feeling tired from the magic used on her. She fell asleep against the couch. Her chest rose and fell gently. Rumple smiled at the sight of his beautiful Belle asleep. _His_ Belle and no one else's Belle. He gently pecked her forehead and let his own forehead rest on hers for a while.

"Sleep well, my Beauty" He whispered gingerly in her ear and then leant back.

He grabbed a wool blanket and placed it over her. He rubbed his hands and looked at his handiwork. Belle looked at peace now, and he wanted it that way. He glanced through the window to see a black carriage retreat away from his grounds. His upper lip curled to a snarl as he gripped the curtains roughly.

"You tried to take my Belle, didn't you? Oh no, you will never have her, she is _mine_." Rumple seethed lowly.

Rumple jumped then when he heard a sleepy moan from behind. He turned to see Belle shifting lightly into a comfortable position. He sighed in relief and shut the curtains. He blew out the candles and enchanted the castle so that the Queen had no plans of intruding while he was out on deals, and his Belle here alone.

* * *

_ Storybrooke_

Lacey huffed as she looked at the time. Her date had screwed her over. He stood her up, and now she was stuck on the barstool, drinking the night away. She decided to take a walk, maybe go over to see if Leroy was taking shelter in his boat. She was bored and Storybrooke was a lousy city. Even the Rabbit Hole had gotten lousy.

Lacey walked outside, hugging herself due to the cold. She was never adapted to wearing warmer clothes. She loved showing skin and feeling sexy. She was like a siren of the night, and a vixen of men's wet dreams.

Lacey ceased her walking when she heard a sound of a drunkard's singing. Lacey turned to see a middle-aged man with rum in his hand. She rolled her eyes in distaste. She had no idea who he was, but just his singing annoyed her horribly.

"Come on, lady. Why don't ya ride me tonight? You are looking mighty well, tonight" the drunkard slurred as he neared her.

Lacey turned to look forward and keep walking. She tried shutting out the drunkard.

"Hey, lady! C'mon, daddy wants a kiss" the man called after her.

Lacey huffed "Look, I don't even know you, sir. Leave me alone and go try to pick up some whore."

"I'm looking at one right now" the man spat.

Lacey fumed and faced him, "Listen here, I'm no whore!"

The man chuckled "Oh yes you are. You are the brunette who has hooked up with a lotta guys. You must be good in bed!" he wheezed. "I'll pay ya!"

Lacey slapped him in the face. She knew he was drunk, but hearing what was coming out of that man's mouth was unacceptable.

"I do not appreciate you saying such things you drunk bastard" Lacey yelled.

The drunk man's eyes went wild as he grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her to the ground. Lacey cried out in pain as the man tightened his grip.

"You better get on your knees you skanky bitch!" The man hollered.

The man was about to yank his pants down, but then took a blow to the head. He grunted as he fell to the ground. He nursed his head and looked up to see a hobbled figure with a cane on his hand.

"Is that a way to treat a lady?" a Scottish brogue spoke menancingly.

The drunkard froze in fright as he noticed that he was by the limits of the most feared man himself. "N-no s-sir" he trembled and cowered away from the hobbled man.

Mr. Gold bent and yanked the man by the collar of his shirt. He shoved the cane pressed upon the man's neck.

"Then, treat her like the woman she is." nearly growled, eyes ablazed in anger.

The man choked and tried gasping for air. He nodded quickly so would let him go. Lacey watched this in all shock. Her blue eyes were widened by the sight. She wondered if Mr. Gold would actually kill the man. finally let the man go as the man took off running.

Lacey stood up and fixed the peach skirt she wore tonight for her date. She glanced at again. He was fixing his composure like nothing had happened.

"T-Thank you, " Lacey spoke up mildly.

Gold turned to face her and just nodded, trying to avoid her gaze. "No matter.." he said mildly.

Lacey just gave him a small smile. "Is there anything I could do for you? You saved my life" She walked up to him with an expectant look.

Gold glanced to her eyes for a moment and licked his trembling lower lip. He turned away and just shook his head. He blushed as he looked to his feet.

"G-Good Night, " he then walked off on his cane with nothing else to say.

Lacey watched with an arched chestnut brow. What was up with him? He had always acted weird around her. He just saved her life, and he doesn't accept her gratitude? Lacey shrugged and yawned. She really wanted to start heading home, it had been a weary night.

* * *

Gold looked at his gold ornated watch. It was time to pick up the rent from Granny at the inn. He hobbled over across the main street and caught sight of a strange yellow car. He hadn't seen anything like it around town. He opened the front door quietly and observed the standing figures. He glanced to a stranger in a red jacket and jeans. He furrowed his brows as he listened to the blonde ask for a room.

"Now,what is your name?" Granny asked.

"Swan. Emma Swan"

As soon as Gold heard that name, he nearly stumbled over from his cane. His breathing shorten as his mind rushed with countless of blurs. Memories flashed by, of his life as an imp, and when he found his beautiful True Love. He breathed steadily again as he opened his eyes. He had his memories back. He knew his real name, the name everyone feared...

_Rumplestiltskin._

"Emma.." Gold mused as he stepped forward into the light. He had a hidden smirk as he watched the blonde look back at him.

"What a lovely name".Gold added with a knowing, mischevious look in his light brown eyes. He surely missed his magic, but here in this land, he already felt so powerful, especially with the fearful look in Ruby and Granny's eyes.

"Thank you" The blonde, Emma Swan responded with a curt nod and raised brow.

Granny reluctantly handed a huge roll of dough to the snake-like man.

"It's all here" Granny had stated with a hard expression on her wrinkled face.

Gold snatched the money and placed it in his pocket. He smirked. "Yes, Yes, of course it is dear. Thank you."

He then started walking on his cane. He winked at Emma.

"You enjoy your stay...Emma" He smirked as he walked away from the inn.

He looked at the sky with a sigh. He had been near his beautiful Belle all this time and he hadn't realized it. She was pegged the town harlot here and he didn't like it, not one bit. Madam Mayor was going to pay, for setting up her life like this. He had told Regina he wanted a good life, he thought it meant having that good life with Belle. Belle was having the worse life, and she wasn't knew it was also partly due to what happened that night...but he didn't want to think about it. It was the Mayor's fault, and oh she was about to pay. He would make sure that Emma Swan would win, and surely she will.

* * *

Lacey tried sleeping, but tossed and turned. Lacey grunted as she slid off her bed and wiped her eyes. She went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She then drank her water as she took a walk outside. She sat on a bench just across the clock tower and her apartment that was above it. She nearly spat out her water when she saw something odd.

The minute hand of the clock tower had moved lower to 8:16.

Lacey blinked numerously to make sure it was just a hallucination, but it wasn't. The minute hand just changed, it really did! Never in all the time she has lived in this town, had that clock moved a muscle. Lacey set down her bottle of water and tried to muster that maybe, just maybe, the clock had been fixed, but how? She didn't hear anyone enter the building. She headed back inside and felt like she just needed sleep.

Surely, the clock couldn't have moved by itself...

* * *

**_Annnndd end chapter! hoped you enjoyed it! What does that night mean, mmm? we shall see! mwahahahaha love yas- cubanagurl_**


	2. A Refined Man Who Gets What He Wants

Chapter Two: A Refined Man who gets what he wants

**Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this sometime back, but forgot to edit it and post... yikes! Sorry again. Anyway, do enjoy and things will be different in this story compared to what is happening on ONCE so bear with me, luvs. :)**

_ Storybrooke_

Gold needed to see her. He needed to see her now. His True Love had been near him for twenty-eight years and now he was gonna get her back. He wanted to prove to her that she was not the town harlot. She was much more than that ridiculous title. His Belle was beauty, she was kind, pure, innocent, funny, and above all...simply wonderful. He loved her smile, her cute little laugh and the way her nose crinkled while she laughed.

Now, her smile was different. Lacey had a sadistic smile, it was never real. Her nature was moreso flirtacious with any man who walked by her. She wore short skirts, tight blouses, and bras that would lift her breasts to the extreme. As if anyone could look at it besides Rumplestiltskin himself.

No, he has never seen her without clothing, nor did he ever take the pleasure to sleep with her. He had a fear though that her reputation preceded her. Other men may have seen her fully unclothed. Gold didn't like that one bit.

He gathered up his courage to get out of the den he called a pawn shop to go on and see her. He was tempted to gloat to Regina later and to emphasize that he may remember, or that his favorite word, 'please' had a magical effect here in the magic-less land. Right now, though, he wanted to see his Belle.

He adjusted his tie as he got to the front of the library. He had hoped it was open and that she was just inside. He touched the knob slowly and turned it anxiously.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Belle awoke the next morning, finding herself on a layout couch. She furrowed her brows, trying to remember how she came to lie there. She then broke out into a beautiful grin. Oh yes, Rumple brought her here last night. The Dark One actually took Belle in. He answered her prayers. He had saved her life last night. Belle was very thankful and grateful he did for now, she may stay here again with him...she was home. Home sweet home.

Belle sat up and glanced at her clothing. She still fashioned her adventure gear. She touched a ripped part of the fabric and sighed. She needed to get changed. Her blue dress was back at the inn she stayed at just above the pub. She had nothing to wear but what she had worn for days.

Just on cue, she heard the doors swing open and the sound of boots softly grazing the cold-tiled floor. She beamed brightly when she saw Rumplestiltskin make his way over to her.

"And how did you sleep, dearie?" Rumple questioned her.

Belle blushed lightly and then looked up to her True Love.

"I slept fine. You really know how to put one to sleep" Belle jested.

Rumple rose a brow, his mind taking what she said to the extremity. Belle blushed harder after she realized what she had said.

"Well, with magic you can do anything, so yes I had a great night's sleep. I haven't had the greatest in a long time." Belle added to break the awkwardness.

Rumple just smiled lightly and that was a good sign to Belle. She loved seeing his smile and never had thought that she'd ever see it again.

"That is very pleasant to hear, dearie." Rumple simply answered with a flick of his wrist.

Belle giggled lightly at his simple little hand gestures. They always had her amused. Rumple stared at her article of clothing and eyed a certain spot where it busted her creamy breasts. He blinked and looked to the floor.

"So, uhm...I bet you would love a new outfit." Rumple stated as he sat on the edge of the table.

Belle nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, I would like that very much"

Rumple chuckled in his giddy way at her eagerness. "And for me to draw you a bath?"

Belle stood up, stretching . She then yawned with a nod. "I would love that, thank you."

Rumple rubbed his hands together with a grin. "Great. I shall draw the bath and then try to conjure an outfit for your liking."

Belle gave a curt nod and then started walking to the bathroom. Rumple waved a hand to turn on the faucet of the bath so it would be full by the time Belle reached there.

Rumple watched as she left the room though with a soft sigh. He nearly melted on the spot from her prior prescence. He could still smell her incredible scent, for it wafted in the room. He felt warm inside when she was here at his home. Well, not just his home...their home.

He snapped out of his reverie and fixed his leaning composure. He still had work to do, deals to make. A certain maid would be in distress, and by that time, he would get the wand. That wand was the Fairy Godmother's wand. Sure, he enchanted a protection spell on the Dark Castle so Belle would be safe while he left to make deals, but for some reason, he didn't want to leave her alone now. In fact, he wanted her to go with him, like she used to when they went to town to get straw together. Besides, maybe The Queen found a way to disenchant the protection spell...he only felt Belle was safe with him.

Just as he was about to forget, he gathered himself to make Belle an outfit. He heard the faucet turn off, therefore, Belle was finished bathing. Rumple quickly tried to conjure up something- anything! She needed clothes. Rumple then had a great spark in his eerie orbs. He eyed the spinning wheel he so treasured and touched the wooden rim. He spun it so swiftly, yet carefully. He then made golden fabric, one of the purest gold. Rumple smiled, loving the feel of it, so Belle would love it too. He rose the fabric high and flapped it to the ground as magic swirled around it. As it descended, it formed into a simple, but beautiful golden dress. The dress had nice patterns of some red that matched his own red dragon- skinned jacket, and a body of gold with a little puff to the short sleeves just as her blue dress, which he had adored. He also prepared a lovely scarlet cape for her, with light brown fur around the hood and underneath the cape.

Rumple heard soft footsteps and quickly turned. He gaped with eyes widened when he saw her...just in a towel. She grasped it lightly against herself and smiled innocently as if nothing was wrong with the picture. His lower lip trembled and his throat dried. He was so, so tempted to pin her to a wall right noe and kiss her passionately. He knew ,though, if he kissed her, his Curse would break. Oh, but he wanted to feel those soft lips upon his again. Maybe, just one chaste kiss...

"So, am I right in guessing that you are still conjuring up something?" Belle spoke up with a blush on her fair cheeks and a modest smile.

Rumple tried to find his words, he could only blubber or mutter something incoherent. Belle tilted her head, trying to understand. She then just shrugged and sauntered over to him, closer and closer. Rumple gulped as her prescence was very near. Belle peeked over his shoulder to see that he did get something prepared. She gaped and walked around him. He was so close to grabbing her by the hair and sniff it without end.

"Oh my. Rumple, this, this is so beautiful!" Belle gushed as she held the dress up.

Rumple faced her with a grand grin on his face. At the moment he forgot all about the lack of clothing she had on and just stared at her amazed expression. He loved to see her in a joyous state.

"Clearly, dearie...not as beautiful as you" Rumple mustered finally.

Belle glanced at Rumple in surprise when he said that. She looked at him as if he grew five legs. Rumple didn't know if that was good or not. His fingers twitched and he tilted his head.

"Was that offensive, dearie? Surely i-" Rumple's voice was cut off by a soft kiss on his cheek.

Belle leant back and looked into his puzzled, yet shocked eyes.

"Thank you." Belle spoke lightly with love in her angelic voice.

Belle then walked off to what seemed another room so that she could change into the dress. Rumple seemed as if he were glued to the spot. His heart raced now, and he was breathless from what just happened. He touched his cheek with a crooked grin. He would have to return that favor, well what he called a favor. Bringing Belle back into their home was the best thing he ever did.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Lacey French glanced up at the door to see again. She rose a brown brow in curiousity.

" Gold...what brings you here?" Lacey spoke with a spice to her voice.

Lacey's outfit and look didn't help at the moment. She fashioned a yellow, tight dress only reaching to her thighs, with black see-through tights, and black stilletos. Her brown curls were up with a black hairband. Her rosy lips were now covered in scarlet lipstick.

Gold was dumbfonded by her appearance, not like she hadn't been beautiful beforehand, it's just...so much skin. It wasn't like he was being modest either, he was just trying so hard not to jump her bones right now.

"Well, I...wanted to say that I apologise for walking out on you last night. I do hope I didn't upset you" Gold finally responded smoothly.

Lacey eyed his stance and the way he stared at her intently instead of shying away like he used to. He seemed...confident now for some reason.

"No, it's quite alright. I-I wasn't upset at all", Lacey countered.

Lacey now felt like the modest one, just by the way Gold was staring at her right now. He had a regal sense to him now that she never saw.

Gold smiled his thin-lipped thin as he observed that she still had her tiny stammering habit even if she was Lacey French. His Belle was still in there, evidently. He wanted to pull her out. So far, it was working. He eyed her so precisely, had no stagger in his movements. He wasn't shy, not this time. This was his Belle. This was his one True Love and he wasn't about to give up on her for the world.

Gold ventured forward near the front desk, taking his time to let his eyes roam her for a moment. Lacey noticed this as her breath quickened. had always this handsome air about him. His eyes were what attracted her the most. He had these sincere eyes with a mystique in them and she couldn't look away from him.

"About what you said last night, how you wanted to do something for me-" Gold started, but Lacey interrupts.

"Oh, it's alright, I was just still mortified. I mean if you feel uncomfortable..."

Gold arched a brow, trying to catch what she meant. He then had chills from what she might of meant. Did she want sex with him? He wanted to accept, it was the love of his life, but he couldn't take advantage of her, without her knowing everything and remembering their past. Gold simply shook his head and dismissed that thought with his hand.

"No...I was thinking if you would like to have dinner with me. A favor for both of us." He gave a light smile.

Lacey blushed lightly and bit her lip. Oh crap, why did she say that?

"Right. Right, dinner, sounds great." Lacey cleared her throat subtly.

Gold gave a curt nod and placed his hand on her hand which was resting om the desk. Lacey quivered at the feel of his hand over hers as her blue eyes traveled to his brown eyes.

"How does 7:30 sound?"Gold requested.

Lacey felt as if she were frozen on the spot. She then answered surely, "Sounds fine to me"

Gold gave her hand a small squeeze. "Great. I shall pick you up then" With that, Gold slipped his hand away from hers and hobbled out of the library with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Lacey watched him breathlessly. _My, oh my, how did a man like that gain so much charisma in 24 hours?_

* * *

**Whewwww Lacey is loving the Dark One...well of course she prefers the Dark Side to him. Could there possibly more to that? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN well please Review loves, I would love some inspiration. And Happy Mother's Day! -cubanagurl**


End file.
